El Zorro Y La Pantera
by Sasuko-Uchiha
Summary: ¿que destino le depara aun pequeño zorro y auna pantera cuando sus vidas son completamente infelices?. ¿acazo el amor sera el remedio que ayudaria a ambos?, ¿sobretodo a la pantera? SASUNARU.


Autor: Sasuko_Uchiha

Advertencias: Lemon, Angustia, Romance, (y puede que un poco) Comedia.

Aclaraciones: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke y ambos son propiedad de Masashis Kishimoto.

-…- diálogos.

_Cursiva_ –conciencia de los personajes.

Bien aclarados los puntos, espero que este nuevo fic sea de su agrado, gracias por darme una oportunidad.

* * *

EL ZORRO Y LA PANTERA

**Prologo:**

_Corre…_

Le decía su mente una y otra vez.

_Debes salvarlo…_

Sin importar que, aun si los feroces cazadores estaban a unos cuantos pasos de ella, no se detendría y menos, si entre sus brazos había un pequeño cachorro. Dolorida y con el corazón a mil, la mujer llego donde un pequeño establo, donde con un estrepitoso golpe, irrumpió en ella.

Ante tal estruendo, una mujer rubia de ojos avellana, miro con sorpresa y susto las grandes puertas del establo, encontrándose a una joven pelirroja. Pero la sorpresa de la mujer no fue por el susto en si, sino que aquella mujer, no era del todo una mujer. Los pequeños triángulos que sobresalían de su cabeza delataban que no era una humana, sino una…

_Hibrida…_

La pelirroja, aun en alerta se acerco a al mujer sin importar que esta le tuviese repulsión o miedo. Y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas ofreció a la rubia lo que, tan celosamente, resguardaba entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de la rubia se posaron en el objeto que la pelirroja le tendía.

_Un bebe…_

Un cachorro de zorro, rubio con los ojos más azules y hermosos que jamás hubiese visto en la vida. Con la ternura y el anhelo de ser madre, acepto a la pequeña criatura. Cuando se dispuso a preguntar algo acerca de lo que le sucedía a la joven, esta ya había desaparecido del lugar.

La rubia presurosa salió del establo.

**PUM**

El espantoso ruido la hizo parar en su intento de buscarla, los pájaros del lugar le comprobaron lo que temía.

_Cazadores…_

Angustiada y con la pena mas grande que atoraba en su garganta, acuno al pequeño bebe que lloraba de desesperación y miedo. Pudo apreciar un destello de entre las cobijas que envolvían al pequeño y se percato de que era un pequeño medallón donde ya hacia un nombre grabado.

La mujer, con una sonrisa en sus labios, entro a su hogar en espera de su esposo, y con un silencioso murmullo, produjo que los miedos del bebe desaparecieran…

-yo cuidare de ti, Uzumaki Naruto, como si fueras hijo de mi propio vientre y carne. Lo juro-

* * *

-¡¡¡POR FAVOR PIEDAD, NO ME ARREBATE A MI HIJO!!!-

El pequeño llanto del bebe se escuchaba por todo el lugar, la mujer, desesperada, trataba de arrebatarle al pequeño a ese despiadado hombre, que, tras hacer un intercambio con un mal hombre, lo cargaba como si de basura se tratara.

-lo siento, pero por el bien de esta familia es mejor hacer esto-

Su voz denotaba la amargura misma y el inimaginable dolor que le producía el intercambiar cruelmente a su propio hijo. Pero, savia que si quería salvar a su familia del fracaso publico, no dudaría de hacer algo tan despiadado como aquello.

_Avaro…_

Le dijo una voz en su interior pero trato de ignorarla.

_Cobarde…_

Eso fue algo que no pudo ignorar y le dolía, enserio que lo hacia, pero…

-entonces…entréguemelo…Fugaku-sama-

Un escalofrío se extendió por todo su cuerpo, cuando los ojos amarillentos de esa persona se posaron sobre su segundo hijo. Sintió asco de solo imaginar que cosas transitaban por esa retorcida cabeza. No lo quiso averiguar.

Ignorando los pequeños lloriqueos de su mujer y de su propio hijo, lo poso en esas pálidas manos, mientras con rabia y cólera, miraba el destello maligno y depravado del hombre.

Se arrepintió, pero, por más que quisiese. No podía hacer, absolutamente nada.

Su mujer, le repudio que se pudriría en el mismo infierno. Pero pase a que en sus oídos cosas escasas llegaban, no dejaba de culparse a si mismo cuando dejo que, ese despiadado hombre, se marchase por la ancha puerta y que de entre sus brazos, se llevase su pequeño hijo. Una parte de su corazón.

_Idiota…_

Fue lo último que escucho resonar en su corazón y mente antes de que todo se volviera un verdadero caos…

Se que es muy cortito, pero es el prologo, solo es para que se entienda de que va la historia, espero no les aya parecido aburrido, es por eso que aun no he avanzado nada, además tengo mas fic que planeo publicar pero que por asares de mal uso de mi tiempo, no he podido terminar o avanzar.

Espero que hayan sido de su agrado, tratare, pero no aseguro nada que lo actualizare como pueda, pero no se desesperen, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.


End file.
